Together Strong
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When the Ewings band together, the world better watch out.


TOGETHER STRONG

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DSICLAIMER

My take on some of "Revelations". I know everything played out the way it did for the drama, but I think Chris, Elena, and John Ross should've stayed a team. Dallas belongs to David Jacobs and anyone else affiliated with the show. I only own the new stuff. Starts directly after John Ross and Elena's argument. Dedicated to the cast of Dallas and Larry Hagman who recently passed away.

Elena ran out of the building as she tried to stop the tears, ignoring John Ross as he called after her stating that he'd still be waiting for her. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could John Ross have done this? How could he have tried to take Southfork from his uncle? And how could he have lied about it? How could she marry him now? The ring she had tried to give back poked her palm. She-she needed-she needed to talk to someone. But not her mother. Her mother wouldn't understand. Finally, she reached her car, got in, put the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove off. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but she knew she had to put things in perspective. Maybe-maybe she could talk to Bobby. He-he would know what to do. After all, he had been betrayed by his own family before. Still crying, she headed for the Ewing Estate. When she finally got there, she parked the car and then wiped her tears away. She-she would have to be calm when she talked to the man. When she was sure she had composed herself sufficiently, she placed her ring on the dash and got out of the car and headed for where she knew she would find the man. Bobby and Annie were standing and watching the field when they heard footsteps.

"Elena," Bobby said in surprise.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Elena queried.

"Of course," Bobby replied.

"I-uh-I broke up with John Ross," Elena told them.

"What!?" Bobby and Annie gasped.

"Why?" Bobby added. Elena stared in surprise. How could he ask that question? He knew **exactly** what the boy had done.

"Because of the fraud of course and him lying to me and Christopher about it," she replied.

"Honey, I know that you're hurt and upset, but you have to remember that John Ross is young, and of course he's going to make mistakes," Bobby told her.

"Granted, this one was a doozy," Annie interjected.

"But if you want to make a relationship work, you have to take the whole man: the good and the bad," Bobby reminded her. While this was going on, Christopher was also heading for his father's estate. He needed his father's advice about what to do. He couldn't believe he had discovered that his wife wasn't who she said she was. He didn't even know her real name. He blew out a breath as he turned down the familiar street to his father's house. When he finally got there, he parked the car and walked towards the house and headed for where he knew his parents would be watching the horses in the field. To his surprise, he saw Elena talking with his parents. _What's going on? Why is she here?_ he wondered. As he got closer, their voices became more discernible.

"Elena, I'm telling you, give John Ross another chance," Bobby encouraged.

"What? Are you crazy, Dad? After what he did?" Christopher queried.

"He made a mistake, sure, but I really think he's learned from it," Annie responded.

"Besides, I thought you boys wanted to bring peace to the family," Bobby added.

"How can there be peace if we can't even trust John Ross?" Christopher wondered.

"Yeah. I mean, what if he sells us out to J.R. or someone else?" Elena added.

"I'm not saying bringing peace to the family's going to be easy or that John Ross is perfect-far from it," Bobby replied. "But you have to remember, you two aren't perfect either and anything worthwhile takes a lot of hard work," he continued.

"And if you're going to make a marriage work, you have to stick by your spouse through everything," Annie added. Elena and Christopher stared at each other.

"He's right," Elena agreed.

"Yeah. Let's go," Christopher said.

"Is it okay if I leave my car here?" Elena queried and Bobby and Annie nodded their consent. With that, Christopher and Elena went to Christopher's car, got in, Christopher put his key in the ignition, started the car, and drove off. In the new Ewing space, John Ross waited anxiously. Had he truly messed things up between him, Elena, and Christopher? _Man, I hope I can make things right_, he thought to himself. All he needed was another chance. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of a car engine and he felt his heart leap with hope. Had they come back? Oh, he hoped so. The door opened and to his relief, Chris and Elena walked through the door.

"You came back," John Ross said in relief.

"We talked to Bobby and Annie. They put some things in perspective," Elena replied.

"Yeah. Dad reminded us that none of us are perfect and that anything worthwhile takes hard work," Christopher added.

"Well…I can promise to do my best not to let you guys down again," John Ross said.

"That's good enough for me," Christopher stated.

"Me too," Elena agreed.

"And actually, I'm glad Bobby talked us into coming back," Christopher confessed.

"What's going on?" John Ross asked in concern, catching the disturbed tone. Christopher let out a heavy sigh and then revealed everything that had happened between him and Rebecca, including him discovering that she had been lying about her identity.

"What?" John Ross and Elena chorused.

"That little witch," Elena added.

"Well Cousin, it looks like we have a two-fold mission: establish Ewing Enterprise and take down your so-called wife," John Ross declared.

"Right," Christopher and Elena agreed. John Ross put out a fist and Christopher and Elena put their hands on the fist and looked at each other solemnly before smiling at one another.

"Look out world: here come the Ewings," Elena declared as she placed her engagement ring back on her hand. Unknown to the trio, John Ross' father, JR had walked in. He had been expecting his son to be alone and hurting from Christopher and Elena's betrayal. Instead, they had come back to him and were actually unified. The man frowned. If he couldn't get Southfork or Christopher's new project with John Ross' help, he was going to get them on his own. Nodding determinedly, he walked out of the building.


End file.
